Make This Right
by VictimOfCircumstance
Summary: Every year on the anniversary of his clan’s massacre, Sasuke sits on the roof and thinks. [Sasukecentric introspective musings. Mentions of SasuSaku, NejiSasu, and SasuNaru]


**Title: **Make This Right

**Pairing: **SasuSaku, NejiSasu, SasuNaru.

**Warnings: **infidelity, hurriedly written story, and all that fun stuff.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto does not belong to me.

**Notes: **Sasuke-introspect is my life. Sasuke is my life.

This was written in about a half hour, made up as I went along. I read it over and edited it once. There are imperfections. Don't hate me for them.

Rated for language.

This is not entirely alternate-universe, just the way _I_ think things should end up.

**0000000**

Every year on the anniversary of his clan's massacre, Sasuke sits on the roof and thinks. There isn't a specific time of day, just whenever he's free to clear his mind and reflect.

He is seventeen. This year is the ninth year since the incident, and it seems right that he's been doing it for over half his life. A majority of his years on this planet, spent dwelling and angsting and thinking and wasting away.

It is midnight now. He's been here for about an hour, just contemplating.

His theme this year is **differences.**What about this year is different than last year, or the year before? What does he have now that contradicts the past?

One obvious answer is that he's back in Konoha. After Sound, Team Hebi, the final battle, everything, he's back home in the Uchiha Manor. He's surprised that they didn't tear it down. He didn't have a claim on it while he was gone, as a missing nin, but for some reason, they let it wait for him.

He patiently waits for the rush of affection towards Tsunade to pass.

The compound is as empty as it was before he left, but that's alright. He may refill it.

He may make this work. He may make this right.

Another obvious difference is sitting next to him, on his left.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asks quietly, reaching out to trail her soft fingers down his cheek.

He nods solemnly, pressing a light kiss into her ring finger as it passes his mouth. He feels the cold metal of her wedding band on his jaw and can't contain a smile. The Western tradition appealed to him, so he decided to ask for her hand in that manner. They've been married for about a month now, and it's terrific. It's perfection. It's everything he ever needed, it's anything he's ever wanted. She's patient, and calm, and intense, and easy to talk to. She's a perfect match for him.

People are getting married younger these days, but that's to be expected. A ninja has to grow up quickly, and this generation is so full of companionship and love and teamwork that it seems wrong not to officially establish their relationships.

Ino and Shikamaru are already married with two children, twins, and another child is on the way. But, as everyone knows, that doesn't stop both of them from sleeping with Temari on the side. They wouldn't be _right _without her. She's not the settling down type anyway; she's perfectly fine with acting as an aunt to their children and teaching them to terrorize their parents in the ways that she must act too mature to.

Neji and Hinata, on the other hand, have a child but are anything but married. One of the new Hokage's first amendments to the Hyuuga clan is the ban of forcing marriage amongst its clan members. The Rokudaime is throwing himself into fixing the rest of that weird clan shit now, but that might take a while.

Sasuke realizes that he is, very deep down, the slightest bit pleased that he didn't have a clan to torment him and force him to do things he doesn't want. It doesn't make up for the loss of his parents, relatives, and brother, but he'll take what he can get.

So Neji reluctantly agreed to impregnate Hinata for the purpose of making an heir, but never even thought about being in a relationship with her. Not his deal.

Besides, everyone knows that Tenten and Neji will end up together someday. Neji's just a stubborn bastard with too much pride to give in, and Tenten is so patient and amused that she'll wait. She'll wait for him forever. They get one step closer to being _something _every day.

Sasuke is selfish, anyway. He doesn't really want Tenten and Neji to get together anytime soon. He turns to his right, causing Neji to shoot him a cool sidelong glance of disinterest.

Neji and he have been fucking since he was twelve. There was a three-year pause (one guess as to why) before they resumed the activity.

Neji is Sasuke's release, and vice versa. They are so much alike (stoic, angsty, fiery, passionate, independent, isolated, cold, careful) that it was just an inevitable situation.

For Sasuke, it is a chance to lose control. Neji is the only person in the world to whom he will submit, let himself be dominated, give in and be swept away by the tide. When they were twelve, and then fifteen, many a night found Sasuke sneaking into the Hyuuga compound, and many a morning found him leaving, clothes suspiciously disheveled, a slight smile lingering on his face.

Sasuke doesn't know what it is about Neji that makes him _want_ the Hyuuga so painfully, achingly, but he's never been one to deny his own lust, so he just goes with it.

Well, Sasuke knows a little bit. Neji is the closest thing to a soul mate that Sasuke can imagine. They think alike. They act alike. They use the same skewed logic. They angst. They fuck. They want. _Sasuke and Neji_, both stoic, stubborn people, who never like to admit to their feelings.

That is why they work together. That is why Sasuke cannot bring himself to pull away from what they have.

When Sakura learns of this liaison (before they're married, of course, Sasuke isn't horrible enough to cheat on his wife with _Neji)_ she reacts oddly. Her eyes widen, she lifts a hand to her mouth, and she… squeals?

There are conditions to their marriage, as it turns out. Sakura will not marry Sasuke unless he and Neji have a 'dinner-and-a-sleepover' date one every week. Sakura will not marry Sasuke unless he and Neji continue what they are doing. Sakura will not marry Sasuke unless he cheats on her with Neji.

Sasuke doesn't know what he ever did to deserve this girl.

He doesn't know why she lets him, but he suspects it has something to do with emotional stability. She knows that he and Neji heal each other, and she will do anything for Sasuke to be happy. So she lets them.

Sasuke flat-out doesn't deserve this girl.

He smirks and looks forward again, feeling their comforting presences by his sides. He's never completed his ritual with another person before, and it feels odd. Is it right? Would his clan approve?

Yes. Yes, his father would approve. Yes, his mother would be so happy for him. Yes, his aniki would allow it.

He is going to rebuild the Uchiha clan, but he needs the people by his side to support him.

He can make this work. He can make this right.

Sasuke thinks about other differences in the village. He scans through the list of couples in the back of his mind distractedly, only half paying attention. _Kankuro and Kiba, Gaara and Lee, Neji and Tenten, Temari and Shikamaru and Ino._

For the past hour, Sasuke has thought about his mother and father and brother, and the pain of losing them. He does not want to think about that anymore. He wants to think about the future. His future.

_Sakura. Neji. Children. ANBU._

_Naruto._

Naruto. Sasuke could not be where he is if not for Naruto. Sasuke would be nothing without Naruto. Sasuke loves Naruto. And Naruto knows it.

Sasuke looks at Naruto and sees much more than an idiotic smile. He sees determination. He sees hope. He sees his future. He sees the past. More than anything, he sees the present.

Sasuke tightens his grip on the boy in his lap. Naruto squeaks and giggles, tipping his head back to place a kiss on Sasuke's nose. The Hokage is hardly stately, but the village tolerates it with affection. He is worth it. This Hokage would do anything to protect his people, and nothing will harm them while he is their leader.

Another condition of Sakura and Sasuke's marriage is that Sasuke had to confess to Naruto. Confess his love, his passion, his agony, his grief. Confess his dependency on Naruto. Confess that the teme could not live without his dobe.

Itachi is dead, and now Sasuke does not have revenge to push him to be great, to push him to be sane, to push him to keep living. So what is it that makes him continue on with his life?

In part, Sakura, Neji, and Naruto.

But also, the second element of his goal. To rebuild his clan.

Sakura will be a terrific mother. No bloodline limits to interfere with the Uchiha genes, limitless maternal instincts, incredible chakra control, astounding intelligence… there is nothing more Sasuke could want in the woman who will bear his children.

The Uchiha name will rise again, but Sasuke can't do it on his own. He needs his wife at his left side, his soul mate as his right-hand man, and his dobe right there with him.

He will make this work.

He **will **make this right.

**0000000**

A/N: I'm not sure if I'm pleased at the way things turned out. Care to share your opinions?


End file.
